Aftermath
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: After the purification ceremony has come to an end, Yukine still can't help but feel just a bit guilty for all of the things that have happened to both Hiyori and Yato, so he decides to go out and think about his wrong doings. And surely enough, Yato will be there to help him through it.


Hello readers, so this is my first Noragami fanfiction. I'm on a hiatus right now due to writers block so I'm really sorry if this sucks. My brain was a but mushy while writing this but episode 9, it got me really high on feels, I had just finished crying when I started writing so I had write my feels down somewhere. And this this...thing happened. Anyways, I hope you all like it. I don't really know what to call this really. I mean, it could be like, my version of what happened after all the crazy shit that happened at Kofuko's, i don't know. Whatever. Let's just read already and all hope it doesn't suck.

Anime: Noragami

Characters: Yukine & Yato

Pairing: Umm, its more friendship but can be looked at as YatoYuki if you want. (I TOTALLY SHIP THEM. OTP)

Date: 3/3/2014

Setting: During/After episode 9

* * *

The boy stood in silence, he watched the dark blue cleresent sky lines above, his heart was filled with anger and greed, sadness and loneliness, sorrow and anguish. His bright blonde hair blew in the gentle breeze, his red eyes distant and lost in thought.

His name be Yukine, this young boy owned by the former god of Calamity, was in for a wild ride, for he has been unable to wire his brain around the suffering he had caused his master. He may have been purified, his demons seized from within him, but he still can't help but feel guilty.

He stole.

He damaged properties by breaking windows.

He lied.

His fists clenched at his side, he held himself back, his tears were once again threatening to fall, but held them back. He cried plenty back at Kofuko's. He could not shed anymore in fear of not being able to stop.

He had hurt his master with his sins, the blight had almost completely consumed him, and he stood back and watched. He even hurt Hiyori with his deeds as well. He felt as if no matter what he did, it was the wrong choice. He just wanted to be free. He wants to play with friends and go to school like everyone else.

He wants to be alive again.

But he can't, he's dead now.

It was still too hard to deal with. Even after being dead for so long, he didn't want to believe that he couldn't do the things he loved to do before, whatever they were, he didn't remember, his past was a complete blank. Yukine could only wallow in self pity as he was stuck serving this nobody god.

Then again, this nobody god was the reason, along with the others, were the reason that he was still a human spirit and not a phantom. He was terrified when he found those eyes on his back. The thought of becoming a phantom still made him sick to his stomach. So he tried not to think of it too much. He should be grateful that those guys took all of the effort to save him instead of just going off and killing him. He was happy about that fact. It was Hiyori that broke through his hold on the phantoms, her voice calling out to him, she said he was her friend.

He was so happy to hear that. Even though she said she wouldn't be his friend if he crossed that line, he was so happy to hear they were friends, it was made him strong enough to make him second guess his choice. And then, when Yato called out him, even in his traumatic state, he called out to Yukine, he didn't want to give him up by releasing him. Yukine finally realized that Yato did truly care for him. He just didn't see it before.

He heard him calling out for him. "Yukine" and he turned around and came back.

He did not cross the line.

He came back and he admitted his sins. He cried. He screamed. He released himself from the darkness with the help of his friends. He was purified. Uncorrupted. And Yato was saved because of it. He was no longer blightened.

It was as if things were finally going back to the way they were before. He could finally be the regalia that Yato needed him to be. Sure, he may not love his job, but he was still here and that was good enough for now.

So for now, while he stood by Yato, he would do as he was told, unless the creep pissed him off, then forget it, but if not, then he would do his best to take down any phantom that came their way. Even if it was just for a five yen payment.

Yukine smiled to himself. He placed his hands in his the pockets of his jacket pockets. He felt a hand rest itself on his blonde hair and ruffle it ever so gently. He looked up, his gaze was met by the bright blue eyes of his master. He looked away and back at the sky.

"Yukine, you shouldn't be out here all alone. Its late."

"What's the supposed to mean? You were sitting right over there under Tenzin's temple. I was probably only twenty or thirty feet away."

Yato just rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. I know how you get in the dark."

Yukine felt a pang in his heart at that statement. Yes. He was afraid the of the dark. But he wasn't alone. Yato was only right behind him, so he felt just a bit safer.

"So what? I was just thinking."

"Yukine, you have to learn to move on. What happened back at Kofuku's, I know you were scared, I was a bit too, the thought of losing you-"

"Don't get mushy on me. Its weird."

"Why I oughta."

"Listen Yato," Yukine stepped away from Yato, just a step back. He removed his hands from his pockets. "What happened back there, during all this time, you went through all of that pain because of me. So, if you were hurting that much," Yukine clenched his fists. "Why didn't you tell me, huh? If you had just told me that the stinging pains were actually blight. Then maybe-"

Arms wrapped around his body, Yukine fell silent, he could smell Yato's scent. It was a nice scent. But he also reeked of sweat too. Yato's chin rested on his head. His hands rubbed his back.

"Yukine, what happened to me, it may have been by your doing, but its just as much my fault as is yours." Yato silenced himself for a moment. "I decided not to tell you, because I believed I could handle it, that I could help you, along with Hiyori. You're just hurting. You realized that what you want, can never be yours. But I want to be able to be there for you. So you have to trust me."

Yukine slowly and shakily raised his arms and wrapped them around Yato. It was weird. He has never been this friendly with Yato, but he felt like this was the right thing to do. Yato smiled to himself and tightened his hold on Yukine just a bit.

"There's a reason I fell for you at first sight after all."

Yukine pushed himself away from Yato, his cheeks unusually red. He looked away from the former god of calamity.

"Quit saying that will ya."

"I can't stop speaking the truth you little brat."

Yukine just shook his head rapidly as he walked up towards the path to Tenzin's place. He didn't know why he came back here with Yato, he could be with Hiyori right now at her house, but he felt compelled to come here.

"Yukine, don't walk away."

"Shut up."

He heard Yato's footsteps in the pavement, and then his arm around his shoulders as they walked.

_'Honestly, what am I going to do with you?'_

Ironically, the two had that same thought at the same time. If only they knew.

.

.

.

Hope you all enjoyed that. Leave a review if you like, if not hit the favorite button. Look out for more Noragami from me. With these feels, I'm sure there will be more in the future.


End file.
